


La Dynastie de l'Essaim

by Carbo_Queen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Et sauvent la Terre au passage, F/M, Romance, SG-1 se met toujours dans les pires situations, heureusement ils s'en sortent toujours aussi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbo_Queen/pseuds/Carbo_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsqu'un mystérieux engin extraterrestre s'abîme dans le désert du Colorado, le major Samantha Carter est dépêchée pour l'étudier. Mais la rumeur d'une conspiration orchestrée par le gouvernement et l'armée pour dissimuler à la population le crash d'un vaisseau alien s'est répandue. La colère enfle. L'émeute est proche. Quel est le prix de la vérité ? Quel est celui du mensonge ? Il faudra tout le courage d'une équipe SG-1 plus soudée que jamais pour tirer Sam de ce mauvais pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Par Toutatis !

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma première fic : il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour me lancer, et encore plus pour l'écrire, mais je me suis fait plaisir en y intégrant toutes les idées qui m'avaient traversé la tête un jour ou l'autre. J'espère donc que ça vous plaira. Je remercie beaucoup Pommedapi pour sa relecture attentive et ses remarques pertinentes !  
> Cette fanfiction sera constituée de trois (courtes) parties. Je ferai très certainement une pause dans la publication entre chacune d'entre elles, afin de terminer la suivante.  
> Je me suis basée pour cette histoire sur une idée tirée du roman _La stratégie Ender_ , d'Orson Scott Card (que je recommande aux amatrices/teurs de science-fiction), mais cela n'apparaîtra que dans les parties suivantes.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
>  **Saison :** Début de la saison 7, avant l'arrivée de l'inénarrable Pete… Il y a quelques références à l'épisode _Wormhole X-Treme_ de la saison 5.  
>  **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Stargate SG-1_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage pour moi…

**Première partie : Émeutes**

 

« Un homme, dans certaines circonstances, peut abandonner toute humanité lorsqu'il est en proie à la panique. »

Arthur C. Clarke, _2001 l'Odyssée de l'espace_.

 

« Seul l'inconnu épouvante les hommes. »

Saint Exupery, _Terre des hommes_.

 

**Chapitre 1**

**Par Toutatis ! **

 

_Désert du Colorado, à 25km du petit village de Kit Carson_

Marlyn conduisait son camion à toute allure sur la route déserte. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Il dépassa le panneau 'Kit Carson, 15 miles'.

« Enfin, murmura-t-il, _home sweet home_ , on y est presque ! »

La route avait été longue depuis Denver, et il était bien soulagé d'arriver à destination. Soudain, un sifflement strident se fit entendre, étouffant le bruit du moteur du camion. Marlyn jura, puis arrêta l'engin sur le bas côté et passa la tête par la fenêtre ouverte pour tenter de découvrir l'origine du bruit qui s'amplifiait de seconde en seconde jusqu'à la limite du supportable. Il l'aperçut alors : fendant le ciel tel une comète, l'engin fonçait sur le sol à toute allure. Il s'écrasa dans un bruit tonitruant. Craignant d'avoir assisté au crash d'un avion, Marlyn guetta l'apparition d'une explosion ou d'un incendie, mais rien ne vint. Il reprit ses esprits au bout de quelques secondes, et, arrachant l'extincteur du camion au cas où, il courut vers le lieu de l'impact, à quelques centaines de mètres de la route.

A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta près du petit cratère. Au fond se trouvait un objet de forme cylindrique, d'environ trois mètres de diamètre pour un mètre de hauteur. Sa surface était irisée de reflets étranges et luisait légèrement. Intrigué, Marlyn s'approcha encore un peu, mais ne put identifier la matière qui le constituait : elle ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait.

« Et merde, s'exclama-t-il, les extraterrestres débarquent ! »

 

* * *

 

Le colonel se pencha vers la jeune extraterrestre, dont la peau bleue scintillait au soleil, comme couverte de mille paillettes. Sous les yeux ébahis des trois autres membres de son équipe, il l'embrassa passionnément.

« Oh, Colonel, jamais je ne pourrai vous remercier assez pour avoir sauvé mon peuple du vil Premier Conseiller ! Ses intentions paraissaient pourtant tellement honnêtes… Sans vous, nous ne l'aurions jamais démasqué.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, Princesse Alaomë : on ne me la fait pas à moi ! »

Générique.

L'équipe SG1, réunie dans le salon du colonel O'Neill, regardait défiler les noms des responsables de la série télévisée _Wormhole X-Treme_ d'un air atterré.

« Waouh, s'exclama le colonel, cette série est vraiment de plus en plus nulle !

\- Dans ce cas, O'Neill, pourquoi faites vous toujours preuve d'un tel enthousiasme tous les jeudis à l'approche de sa diffusion ? demanda Teal'c.

\- C'est une espèce de fascination morbide pour la nullité, je crois. En tout cas je trouve ça fou que le colonel Danning ait encore réussi à embrasser une Princesse !

\- Ça ne me parait pas plus improbable que le fait de vaincre un trou noir en le bouchant avec de la patafix comme ils l'ont fait il y a deux semaines, devisa Sam.

\- Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas remise de ça, Carter ?

\- Non, mon Colonel. Je suis choquée que les producteurs croient possible de faire gober des âneries pareilles aux téléspectateurs !

\- Mouais, à part vous je ne suis pas sûr que les gens qui regardent cette série hautement intellectuelle soient vraiment des experts en astrophysique… N'empêche que la princesse Alaomë est nettement plus jolie que celle de la semaine dernière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé celle là !

\- Vous parlez de celle avec les yeux rouges dont le peuple était sur le point de se faire détruire par les robots aspirateurs ? interrogea Daniel. Moi je l'aimais bien. De toute façon aucun de ses baisers ne compte vraiment, puisque ça lui permet seulement d'oublier son amour impossible pour le major Monroe !

\- Daniel, vous recommencez ! grogna O'Neill.

\- Allons, Jack, reconnaissez qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre ! J'espère tellement qu'ils pourront enfin s'aimer librement et être heureux…

\- Daniel, à aucun moment dans la série ils ne nous laissent supposer de quelconque sentiments l'un pour l'autre. » remarqua Carter.

Daniel, les yeux pétillants visiblement d'excitation à l'idée d'une histoire d'amour interdite entre les deux héros, n'entendait pas se laisser démonter par pareil détail :

« Bien sûr que si ! Même s'ils ne le montrent pas, ça se voit dans la façon dont ils se regardent…

\- Je crois que Daniel Jackson prend la réalité pour la fiction, déclara Teal'c.

\- Teal'c, on dit prendre ces rêves pour la réalité. » corrigea O'Neill.

Le Jaffa le dévisagea un instant, sourcil levé.

« J'ai bien dit ce que je voulais dire.

\- Vous voulez dire que je projette dans la série ce qui se passe en fait dans la vie réelle ? analysa Daniel.

\- Qui veut d'autre pop corn ? coupa Sam un peu fort, dans l'espoir de mettre fin à une conversation qu'elle sentait déraper.

\- Un second saladier ne me paraitrait pas de trop, Major Carter, répondit Teal'c. Dépêchons nous de le préparer pendant la coupure publicitaire, je ne voudrais pas manquer le début du deuxième épisode. Ils rediffusent celui avec les extraterrestres à deux têtes. »

Depuis deux mois, c'était devenu une coutume pour l'équipe de se réunir le jeudi soir, chez l'un d'eux ou à la base, pour regarder le nouvel épisode de _Wormhole X-Treme_. Lorsqu'ils partaient en mission, Carter avait la lourde responsabilité de programmer l'enregistrement de l'épisode, étant la seule de l'équipe à posséder un magnétoscope qu'elle savait faire marcher, contrairement au colonel O'Neill.

Le réalisme de la série laissait franchement à désirer – surtout sur le plan scientifique, et Carter passait bon nombre d'épisodes à s'insurger contre des interprétations physiques honteusement fausses. Les acteurs jouaient atrocement mal. Néanmoins, ils y étaient rapidement devenus accros, et s'amusaient des ressemblances que présentaient souvent les personnages avec eux. Au grand agacement du générale Hammond, O'Neill était même en train de prendre la mauvaise habitude de répéter à tout va la phrase fétiche du colonel fictif inspiré de sa personne : « On ne me la fait pas à moi ».

 

* * *

 

_Le lendemain matin, base de Cheyenne Mountain_

L'équipe phare du SG-C était réunie dans la salle de briefing où le général Hammond vint les rejoindre. Le major Carter et le colonel O'Neill se levèrent pour le saluer.

« Bonjour, SG-1, asseyez-vous. Je voudrais que nous concluions aujourd'hui sur les trois activations extérieures non-identifiées de la porte qui se sont déroulées ces derniers mois. Major Carter, avez-vous du nouveau ?

\- Oui mon Général. Nos analyses sont presque terminées et je pourrai vous fournir un rapport sur le sujet très prochainement. La porte a été activée environ une fois par mois pendant trois mois, le dernier cas remonte à sept semaines. Les trois activations provenaient de la même planète. A chaque fois, un objet a été envoyé à travers le vortex pour finir écrasé sur l'iris. On a pu récupérer à la surface de cette dernière quelques traces de ces objets. Nous pouvons seulement dire qu'il s'agissait d'objets constitués d'un alliage métallique, contenant entre autres du naquadah. Concernant la planète source, on a essayé d'y envoyer une sonde, mais celle-ci n'est pas arrivée à destination. Sa porte doit être protégée par un système similaire à notre iris.

\- Merci, Major. Il parait aujourd'hui probable que ceux qui s'acharnaient à nous envoyer ces objets aient abandonné après ces trois tentatives.

\- Ça c'est ce qu'ils veulent nous faire croire, marmonna Jack. Mais s'ils étaient assez motivés pour faire trois tentatives, ils n'abandonneront pas si facilement. On ne me la fait pas à moi !

\- Colonel ! s'exclama le général. Je vous ai déjà averti plusieurs fois : je ne veux plus entendre cette expression ridicule !

\- Désolé mon Général… Je vous jure que je m'y efforce…

\- Et bien efforcez vous encore un peu plus ! Bien, tant qu'aucune nouvelle tentative d'activation de la porte n'aura lieu, je pense que nous pouvons considérer le sujet comme clos. Ces gens se sont sans doute rendu compte qu'il était inutile de chercher à franchir notre iris. »

Walter les interrompit à cet instant :

« Excusez-moi mon Général, un appel urgent pour vous. »

Le général s'excusa brièvement et se rendit dans son bureau. Il décrocha le téléphone rouge qui trônait sur son bureau et écouta attentivement les informations délivrées par son interlocuteur.

« Très bien, conclut-il. Je vous envoie une équipe d'experts dans les plus brefs délais. Faites-nous transmettre le rapport préliminaire. »

Avec un soupir, le général songea que de nouveaux ennuis se profilaient à l'horizon.

De retour en salle de briefing, il expliqua la situation à l'équipe SG-1.

« Je viens de recevoir un appel de Washington. Un objet d'origine inconnue s'est écrasé dans le désert, à environ 200km d'ici. A première vue, la technologie est extraterrestre.

\- Les Goaul'ds ? interrogea Jack.

\- Rien ne permet de le penser pour le moment : il n'y a aucune inscription sur l'objet qui permettrait d'identifier sa civilisation d'origine. Docteur Jackson, des photographies de l'objet vous seront néanmoins transmises, voyez si vous pouvez en tirer quelque chose. Major Carter, vous allez vous rendre sur le site du crash en compagnie du docteur Harrison et du docteur Sullivan pour étudier l'objet.

\- Bien mon Général, répondit cette dernière.

\- Votre avion partira dans deux heures. Rompez ! »

Le Général Hammond quitta la salle et SG-1 s'en repartit dans les couloires de la base.

« Encore un nouveau mystère, fit remarquer Daniel. Je me demande qui a pu fabriquer ce truc et pourquoi il a atterrit chez nous.

\- Et aussi pourquoi aucun système de freinage avant l'atterrissage n'était prévu, plaisanta Jack.

\- J'espère que vous découvrirez des choses intéressantes, Sam. Au fait, vous avez trouvé votre robe pour le gala ? »

Sam grogna. Le général Hammond avait annoncé il y a un mois qu'un gala était organisé pour remercier les équipes du SG-C de leur travail, particulièrement efficace quand il s'agissait de sauver le monde. Plusieurs grands pontes du gouvernement et de l'Etat Major seraient présents, ainsi que tout le personnel de la base et leur conjoint. Ce genre de petite sauterie n'enthousiasmait gère Sam qui n'était pas très portée sur les grands évènements sociaux. Qui plus est, le mois dernier avait été bien rempli, et elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de se préoccuper de dégotter des vêtements convenables pour une telle occasion.

« Je trouve ça profondément injuste, protesta-t-elle, de ne pas avoir le droit de porter mon uniforme militaire de cérémonie ! Ce serait tellement plus simple ! Et moins cher…

\- Allons, Carter, un uniforme ce n'est pas assez classe pour ce genre d'occasion ! Il faut des paillettes ! Des rubans ! Et des… Enfin, d'autres machins comme ça. Vous devez vous y connaître mieux que moi en chiffons.

\- Je n'en suis pas persuadée, grimaça-t-elle. Mais vous, vous allez porter votre uniforme, non ?

\- Bien sûr, pour un homme c'est pareil qu'un costume de toute façon.

\- Et vous ne trouvez pas ça injuste ? Que je doive passer des heures à chercher une robe hors de prix et pas vous ?

\- Oh, vous savez, les robes, ça ne me va pas si bien que ça… »

Elle lui lança un regard noir devant tant de mauvaise fois.

« Quel genre de vêtements devrai-je porter pour cette occasion ? demanda Teal'c.

\- Ne vous tracassez pas pour ça, Teal'c, répondit Daniel. Je vous aiderai à trouver quelque chose d'approprié.

\- Merci Daniel Jackson. Pourrais-je porter un nœud papillon rouge, comme Dan dans 'La croisière s'amuse' ? »

Un silence étonné suivit cette question.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, hein ? demanda O'Neill. Vous essayez de nous faire marcher, mais on ne me la fait pas à moi !

\- COLONEL O'NEILL ! tonna le général Hammond qui débarquait justement du couloir latéral.

\- Oups… »

 

* * *

 

Le major Samantha Carter et le colonel O'Neill se rendaient de concert au parking du SG-C, où une voiture attendait l'équipe scientifique pour la conduire à l'aéroport. Le major portait son uniforme de service extérieur et le colonel ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait particulièrement de la voir porter une jupe. Dans l'ascenseur les conduisant vers la surface, il s'efforça de ne pas fixer ses jambes avec trop d'insistance et donna ses dernières consignes :

« Surtout, Carter, reposez-vous de temps en temps. Je sais que vous allez vous amuser comme une folle là-bas avec les bouts d'OVNI écrabouillés, mais il faut que vous nous reveniez en forme !

\- Promis mon Colonel.

\- Et ne laissez pas les scientifiques vous barber ! Enfin vous avez de la chance, ils ne vous ont pas collé Felger…

\- Dieu merci. Sans lui ça devrait aller.

\- Et surtout…

\- Mon Colonel ! s'exclama Carter, agacée. Je vous jure que je sais prendre soin de moi !

\- Je sais bien. J'allais dire : surtout revenez avant jeudi, sinon vous allez louper _Wormhole X-Treme_ !

\- Aucune chance ! Ne vous inquiétez pas mon Colonel, on va trouver rapidement à quoi sert cet appareil et pourquoi il s'est écrasé chez nous.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Vous connaissez les docteurs… heu… Bidule et… heu… Truc ?

\- Les docteurs Harrison et Sullivan, mon Colonel.

\- Rah, je le savais ! marmonna Jack.

\- Le docteur Sullivan devrait vous plaire : c'est une sorte de Felger, mais en plus complexé. »

Jack grimaça. Ce n'était pas là le compagnon de voyage rêvé !

« Mais il est très compétent, tant qu'on le laisse travailler dans son coin, continua Sam. Quant à Paul, il lui est presque opposé et…

\- Paul ? » répéta Jack en haussant un sourcil.

Sam haussa les épaules.

« Il insiste pour qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Il affirme que cela permet de souder l'équipe. C'est un type intelligent, et même… »

Sam s'arrêta et rougit.

« Même quoi ? insista O'Neill.

\- Charmant. » répondit Sam, un peu gênée.

Elle n'avait pas prévue de donner une opinion aussi peu professionnelle. Cependant, il fallait bien avouer que le physicien dénotait au milieu de ces collègues : élégant et bel homme, il parlait de ses travaux avec fluidité et faisait preuve d'un enthousiasme communicatif. Cela dit, Sam ne le connaissait que très superficiellement, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui. Voilà qui serait sûrement agréable, pensa Sam. Enfin, c'était seulement la cerise sur le gâteau que représentait l'étude d'une technologie inconnue : elle était tellement excitée de découvrir les débris de l'objet ! Le colonel avait bien sûr vu clair en elle. Elle réalisa qu'il la connaissait mieux que personne.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. Ils étaient arrivés au parking et les deux physiciens étaient déjà là.

« Et voilà la brillante Samantha Carter ! s'exclamait Paul Harrison. Quel bonheur de travailler avec vous sur ce projet ! Nous sommes bien chanceux, n'est-ce pas, Robert, de voyager en si charmante compagnie !

\- Heu… Oui, bien sûr. » bafouilla le docteur Sullivan.

Jack jaugeait le docteur Harrison avec scepticisme, un brin contrarié par l'enthousiasme débordant dont faisait preuve le physicien à la vue de son second. N'était-ce pas un peu trop en faire ?

« Je suis ravie aussi de travailler avec vous, répondit Sam à Harrison.

\- Vous êtes trop bonne ! »

Ben voyons, pensa Jack.

« Major, vous contacterez la base dès que vous aurez du nouveau, ordonna-t-il un peu sèchement.

\- Oui mon Colonel. »

Il se radoucit. Elle n'y pouvait rien si Harrison lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs.

« Faites bon voyage, Carter. Et amusez-vous bien.

\- Merci mon colonel. A bientôt !

\- Allons, Samantha – je peux vous appeler Samantha ? – nous devons y aller ! déclara Harrison en lui prenant le bras – Jack faillit s'étrangler à la vue de ce contact.

« Ne laissons pas la hiérarchie militaire retarder la science ! »

Jack les regarda partir vers la voiture bras dessus-bras dessous, suivis par un Sullivan trottinant. Il soupira. La seule chose qui le réconfortait était que Sam avait l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise d'être ainsi en contact avec un quasi-inconnu.


	2. The Truth is out there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je remercie du fond du coeur toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire suite à la publication du premier chapitre de cette fic. Confronter son travail d'écriture à un public est source de beaucoup d'angoisse, aussi vos remarques m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je remercie en particulier les reviewveuses anonymes, Gwenetsi et Phoebile : vos commentaires plein d'enthousiasme m'ont beaucoup touchée !
> 
> Mille mercis à ma beta Pommedapi, sans qui vous verriez plein de fautes et de petites incohérences !
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, l'aventure commence. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

**The Truth is out there**

 

La voiture de l'armée avait quitté le petit aéroport pour s'engager sur les routes du désert avec à son bord l'équipe de trois physiciens chargés d'étudier l'artéfact qui s'était écrasé au milieu de nulle part pendant la nuit. Le major Samantha Carter avait pu prendre connaissance du rapport concernant le crash dans l'avion malgré la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à mettre fin à l'entreprenante conversation du docteur Harrison. Quant à Robert Sullivan, il était très timide et n'avait quasiment pas dit un mot du voyage.

Le véhicule arrivait à présent en vue de sa destination. Deux bâtiments en préfabriqué avaient été dressés à la hâte dans le désert à environ 500m de la route. Le complexe était entouré d'une barrière métallique rehaussée de barbelés. Une petite centaine de personnes se pressait devant l'entrée. La foule paraissait plutôt agressive et fixait avec hostilité la dizaine de militaires qui gardait le portail.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sam au chauffeur.

\- Ils sont là depuis ce matin. Apparemment ils pensent que le truc retrouvé dans le désert est un OVNI, et ils veulent que le gouvernement dise la vérité à propose des extraterrestres. De vrais cinglés !

\- Vraiment ? » s'étonna la major.

Elle avait lu dans le rapport qu'il avait été officiellement annoncé que le crash était celui d'un ballon sonde météorologique.

La voiture ralentit puis quitta la route pour se diriger vers le complexe. A l'approche du portail, le chauffeur dû rouler au pas à cause des nombreuses personnes qui se tenaient là. Les gens entourèrent rapidement la voiture. Ils frappèrent les portières à coups de point en scandant qu'ils exigeaient la vérité au sujet de l'invasion extraterrestre. Le docteur Sullivan avait l'air terrorisé, tandis que Harrison s'indignait de cette violence gratuite. En première ligne, Sam reconnu Marlyn Scott, le camionneur qui avait assisté au crash. Sa photo se trouvait dans le rapport. Cet homme en avait sûrement trop vu pour gober l'histoire du ballon de météo. Dommage qu'il soit apparemment un agitateur de première…

Se frayant un chemin à travers la foule avec l'aide des soldats qui repoussaient les gêneurs, la voiture pu enfin franchir le portail. Les trois scientifiques furent accueillis par le major Stuart.

« Bonjour Major, messieurs. Bienvenue dans le bled le plus chaud et sec des USA. Vous avez de la chance, la clim vient juste d'être installée ! Suivez-moi pour la visite guidée : le bâtiment à votre gauche c'est le labo, celui de droite, le dortoir. J'espère que vous trouverez rapidement ce que vous voulez avant que trop de cinglés de la conspiration ne rappliquent. »

Sur ce, il partit rejoindre ses hommes à l'entrée du complexe.

« Quel étrange accueil, commenta Harrison.

\- Ils doivent être un peu sur les nerfs, répondit Carter. C'est toujours stressant d'être ainsi pris à parti par la population civile. Allons déposer nos affaires dans les dortoirs. »

Un sergent les interpella alors :

« Bonjour, vous devez être l'équipe scientifique ? Je suis le sergent Green. Le colonel Scott m'a chargé de vous diriger dans la base et d'y assurer votre sécurité. Enfin, comme vous pouvez voir, c'est plutôt petit comme installation, pas de risque de se perdre.

\- En effet Sergent, répondit Harrison. Voudriez-vous nous montrer nos quartiers ?

\- Bien sûr. Madame, demanda-t-il à Sam, puis-je vous débarrasser de votre bagage ?

\- Ça va aller, Sergent, merci. Aidez plutôt le docteur Sullivan, je crois qu'il en a bien besoin. »

En effet, contrairement à Carter qui n'avait qu'un petit sac de voyage, Robert Sullivan traînait avec difficulté derrière lui trois énormes valises. Il se justifia en rougissant :

« Heu… En fait, celle-là contient du matériel de recherche. Pour les autres, c'est ma femme…Elle avait peur que je manque de quelque chose et, enfin… »

Il semblait incapable de finir sa phrase. Le sergent Green le délesta d'une valise et fit porter le matériel scientifique au laboratoire. Tous les quatre arrivèrent au bâtiment le plus petit, dont le sergent ouvrit la porte. Il s'agissait d'une grande salle dans laquelle étaient disposés une vingtaine de lits de camp. Dans un coin, un rideau entrouvert laissait apparaître deux cabines de douche provisoires.

« Voilà vos lits, annonça le sergent en désignant trois couchettes. Les toilettes sont dehors, à l'arrière du bâtiment. »

Si le docteur Sullivan n'osa rien dire sur ces conditions d'accueil très précaires, Harrison ne s'en priva pas :

« Mais enfin, vous n'avez rien de mieux à nous offrir ?

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais cette base a été montée provisoirement i peine quelques heures, et nous n'avons pas pu faire mieux en si peu de temps.

\- Mais il y a une dame avec nous, elle ne peut quand même pas dormir dans la même pièce que tous ces hommes ! »

Sam sourit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Paul. Je suis militaire et j'ai l'habitude de dormir dans des conditions plus rudes que celle-ci !

\- Vous êtes bien courageuse, Sam, mais je ne vous comprends pas : vous pourriez vous consacrer à la science et éviter ce genre… d'inconfort.

\- Mais j'aime me dégourdir les jambes sur le terrain. Peut-être devrions-nous nous mettre au travail ? Comme vous dites, Paul, il ne faut pas faire attendre la science ! Surtout pour des petits détails matériels comme le couchage. »

Le docteur Harrison s'inclina devant l'argument et le sergent Green escorta l'équipe scientifique jusqu'à l'autre bâtiment. Celui-ci était plus grand que le dortoir et constitué de plusieurs petites pièces agencées le long de quatre couloirs. A leur intersection se trouvait une pièce protégée par une porte blindée équipée d'un digicode et d'un système de reconnaissance digitale.

« On a isolé l'objet derrière ces murs, expliqua le sergent Green en passant sa carte dans la glissière et en posant son index pour la reconnaissance digitale. On ne l'a pas extrait de la terre pour ne pas l'abîmer, mais on a un peu creusé autour pour qu'il soit plus facilement accessible. »

« Merci Sergent, répondit le major Carter. Messieurs, allons regarder ça de plus près, si vous voulez bien. »

Les trois scientifiques s'avancèrent à l'intérieur. La pièce formait un carré d'environ cinq mètres de côté. Le plancher du bâtiment préfabriqué s'arrêtait à la porte car le sol de la pièce était nu : on retrouvait à l'intérieur le sol de terre rouge du désert qui s'inclinait lentement jusqu'au centre du cratère au milieu duquel trônait l'objet ovoïde tombé du ciel.

« Sergent Green, d'après le rapport, l'objet brillait lorsqu'il a été découvert. Je constate que ce n'est plus le cas, fit remarquer Sam en sortant une paire de gants en plastique d'une boîte posée sur un établi contre le mur.

\- En effet Madame. Le temps que nous arrivions sur place, le phénomène était déjà terminé. Seul le routier témoin du crash l'a vu.

\- Il n'est sans doute plus alimenté en énergie. Il faudra remédier à ça…

\- Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut. » annonça joyeusement Sullivan, qui semblait ragaillardi par la vision de ce nouveau mystère scientifique.

Les scientifiques se mirent rapidement au travail. Paul Harrison, avec son habituel enthousiasme pour la science, émettait mille théories sur la finalité de l'artéfact. L'objet fut ouvert au moyen d'un chalumeau et dévoila une électronique de bord complexe. Après deux heures de mesures diverses, un soldat s'avança vers Carter.

« Major Carter, il y a un appel pour vous. »

Il la guida vers une petite salle dans un des couloirs latéraux qui servait visiblement de centre de communication, et lui désigna un téléphone sur une table.

« Carter à l'appareil.

\- Alors Major, comment se passent vos vacances ? interrogea la voix du colonel O'Neill.

\- Studieusement, mon Colonel, répondit-elle en souriant. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette technologie diffère de ce que nous connaissons actuellement de la technologie Goaul'd. Nous avons ouvert l'objet, il est rempli d'électronique. Ce sont sûrement des capteurs de mesure, ce qui signifierait que notre mystérieux artéfact est peut-être une sonde d'étude.

\- Une sonde ? Intéressant. Reste à savoir qui l'a envoyée… Et aussi ce qu'elle devait étudier.

\- Nous avons réussi à la rallumer, et nous contrôlons actuellement les circuits internes pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur…

\- Passionnant Carter, la coupa O'Neill. Et vos deux zozos, ça va ? Le docteur Harrison a l'air de bien vous aimer…

\- On s'entend plutôt bien, c'est vrai. »

O'Neill grimaça à l'autre bout du fil.

« J'ai aussi cru comprendre qu'il y avait des manifestants autour de la base ? »

La voix du colonel paraissait détendue et pourtant Carter crut y déceler une note d'inquiétude.

« En effet mon Colonel. Apparemment le camionneur qui a aperçu le crash n'a pas gobé la thèse officielle du ballon de météo, et est allé faire part de ses doutes sur internet. Il est persuadé que le gouvernement essaie de dissimuler une invasion extraterrestre.

\- Le pauvre, s'il savait…

\- Le fait est que pas mal de gens l'ont cru.

\- Ils ont l'air dangereux ?

\- Pour ce que j'ai pu en voir ce sont surtout des fermiers des environs. Pour le moment ils se contentent d'insulter les soldats.

\- Ouais… Mais on ne me l'a fait pas à moi.

\- Mon Colonel…

\- Désolé, ça m'a échappé. Je voulais juste dire qu'on ne sait jamais avec ce genre de cinglés.

\- Pourtant ils ont raison…

\- Quoi, on est envahi ? plaisanta Jack.

\- Pour les extraterrestres, mon Colonel. Et le gouvernement qui choisit de cacher la vérité.

\- Peut-être, mais voyez comment les gens réagissent pour un simple objet bizarre tombé au milieu de nulle part… Si ça entraîne déjà des manifestations, imaginez la panique s'ils apprenaient l'existence du programme Porte des Étoiles et tout ce qui en découle.

\- C'est sûr mon Colonel.

\- Je vous laisse retourner à vos petites expériences, Carter, mais soyez prudente.

\- Entendu.

\- A bientôt Carter.

\- A bientôt mon Colonel. »

Le major reposa le combiné avec un soupir. Elle était toujours émue, même après toutes ces années, de constater que son supérieur s'inquiétait pour elle. Agacée par son sentimentalisme mal placé, elle retourna rapidement auprès de ses collègues.

Les trois scientifiques travaillèrent plusieurs heures d'arrache pied sur l'objet. Ce fut finalement le docteur Sullivan qui fit la première découverte intéressante. Il parvint à se brancher à l'ordinateur de bord de la sonde et à en extraire des données. En voyant les signaux incompréhensibles qui s'affichaient à l'écran, Paul Harrison repartit de plus belle dans ses théories.

« Si c'est vraiment une sonde de mesure, alors il doit s'agir des relevés enregistrés.

\- C'est fort probable, approuva Sam. Composition de l'atmosphère, altitude… Ce genre de choses.

\- Mais pourquoi laisser cette sonde s'écraser au sol avec autant de violence ? Une civilisation capable de construire un objet aussi avancé technologiquement doit bien pouvoir concevoir un système de freinage adéquat !

\- Peut-être qu'ils s'attendaient à une atmosphère plus dense qui aurait mieux ralentie la sonde ? proposa timidement Robert Sullivan.

\- Peut-être. Ou alors… Sam s'arrêta un instant de parler pour réfléchir. Ou alors l'objectif était de faire une analyse de la composition du sol à une profondeur de quelques mètres. En s'écrasant à grande vitesse, la sonde a créé un cratère, et en s'enfonçant ainsi dans le sol elle peut en analyser la couche inférieure.

\- Quelle théorie brillante ! s'exclama Paul Harrison avec ce qui sembla à Sam un peu de condescendance. Le bon point, c'est que cet artéfact est visiblement un objet destiné à étudier notre planète, et non pas une bombe prête à nous anéantir.

\- C'est vrai, répondit le major. Cependant un point me tracasse : si la sonde était destinée à s'écraser sur la Terre pour y enregistrer des données sur l'environnement, comment les gens qui l'ont envoyée comptent-ils récupérer leurs données ?

\- Heu… Par radio ? suggéra Sullivan d'une petite voix.

\- Tout à fait, docteur Sullivan. Il doit y avoir un système d'émission : il faut que nous le trouvions ! »

Aussitôt dit, les trois scientifiques se penchèrent avec ardeur sur la question. Ils furent interrompus par une clameur qui venait de l'extérieur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda anxieusement Sullivan.

\- Sûrement la foule qui commence à s'énerver, répondit Carter.

\- Ils feraient mieux de nous laisser nous concentrer ! On ne peut pas travailler ici ! » répliqua le docteur Harrison, agacé.

Brusquement, des bruits de choc se firent entendre, puis de verre brisé. Green vint en courant vers les scientifiques.

« Les manifestants lancent des pierres sur le complexe! Surtout ne bougez pas d'ici ! »

Sur ce, il repartit en vitesse dans l'autre sens, laissant l'équipe seule avec ses doutes. Sam tenta de rassurer le docteur Sullivan qui semblait paniqué, mais rien ne paraissait pouvoir le réconforter. Tout d'un coup la lumière s'éteignit quelques secondes. Au grand soulagement des scientifiques, elle se ralluma presque aussitôt. En revanche, le courant d'air frais issu de la climatisation semblait définitivement tari.

Une minute plus tard, les bruits cessèrent, et le sergent Green fut bientôt de retour.

« La situation est sous contrôle. La foule a tout de suite arrêté de lancer des pierres lorsque les soldats ont menacé de tirer. Les gens ont pris peur, et les manifestants ont commencé à se disperser. Vous pouvez donc continuer à travailler tranquillement ! annonça-t-il en souriant. En revanche, la climatisation a été abîmée, désolé. Il va faire bien chaud d'ici peu. »

La fine équipe se remit donc au travail malgré la chaleur de plus en plus étouffante. Ils découvrirent bientôt ce qu'ils cherchaient. En fait, à leur grand étonnement, ils trouvèrent même deux émetteurs, l'un d'eux étant couplé avec un appareil que Sam identifia rapidement, d'après son expérience passée, comme un système d'hyperpropulsion, toutefois légèrement différent de celui utilisé par les Goaul'ds.

« Très bien, résuma Paul Harrison, la sonde est équipée d'un système d'hyperpropulsion, donc elle a pu voyager dans l'espace à très grande vitesse. Elle a donc pu être envoyée il y a très peu de temps de sa planète d'origine. Mais pourquoi ce système est-il couplé à un émetteur ?

Sam réfléchit un instant.

\- Et bien, si ceux qui ont envoyé cette sonde voulaient en récupérer les données rapidement, ils avaient intérêt à les faire voyager à une vitesse supra-luminique.

\- Vous pensez que ce système peut non seulement faire voyager la sonde dans l'hyper-espace, mais aussi les ondes qu'elle renvoie vers sa planète d'origine ?

\- Ça semble logique, renchérit Carter, il s'agit tout simplement d'un système de communication sub-spatial. D'ailleurs, le signal émit par ce système était dirigé vers l'espace, contrairement à celui émit par l'émetteur classique.

\- C'est vrai. Mais alors à quoi sert le deuxième émetteur ? » demanda Sullivan.

Sam soupira :

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… Je suppose que nous allons devoir encore travailler là-dessus. Dans quelle direction a été émise cette onde ?

\- Heu… Voyons voir… marmonna Robert Sullivan. L'onde a été émise le long de la surface terrestre… Vers… Vers le nord.

\- Le nord ? Quel est l'angle du faisceau d'émission ?

\- Très étroit, le faisceau était très bien dirigé. »

Sam eut une idée. Attrapant son ordinateur, elle y afficha une carte des environs. Puis elle y dessina une ligne symbolisant la direction d'émission du signal. Elle dézooma un peu la carte jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse y voir tout l'état du Colorado.

« La direction pointe exactement vers la porte des étoiles ! s'exclama Harrison. Comment ceux qui ont envoyé la sonde pouvaient-ils savoir où elle est enterrée ?

\- Et bien, je ne suis pas sûr, bafouilla Sullivan. Mais ce truc là, ce ne serait pas un détecteur à naquadah ?

\- C'est possible, en effet, répondit Carter. La sonde a ainsi pu détecter la porte des étoiles. Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard si elle s'est écrasée à seulement une centaine de kilomètres de Cheyenne Mountain, d'ailleurs. Elle a enregistré des données sur l'environnent terrestre qu'elle a renvoyées, via l'émetteur sub-spatial, vers sa planète d'origine. Puis elle a émis un signal en direction de la porte des étoiles avec l'autre émetteur. Mais pourquoi ? Il faudrait que nous puissions décoder ce signal.

\- Je n'y comprends rien, grogna Paul. Et avec cette chaleur, impossible de se concentrer ! »

Effectivement la température avait opéré une montée rapide après la coupure de la climatisation et devait à présent avoisiner les 40°. Carter s'était décidée à ôter la veste de son tailleur et pourtant la chaleur restait à peine supportable. Comprenant les difficultés de son collègue à se concentrer, elle se proposa pour aller chercher un peu d'eau afin qu'ils puissent se rafraîchir et partit à la recherche du sergent Green, laissant seuls les deux scientifiques qui se remirent péniblement au travail.

Le docteur Harrison s'efforçait de dessouder un minuscule composant afin de l'étudier, mais le fer qu'il utilisait ne cessait de glisser dans sa main moite de sueur. A la troisième tentative ratée, il ne put retenir sa colère :

« J'en ai par-dessus la tête ! explosa le scientifique. Ces gens dehors ne respectent vraiment rien, je m'en vais leur dire deux mots ! »

Sur quoi il tourna les talons et partit à vive allure vers l'entrée du complexe. Le docteur Sullivan lui emboîta le pas :

« Mais enfin, Paul, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Je vais m'occuper de la soudure qui vous embête si vous voulez…

\- Je me fiche de cette soudure. C'est une question de principe ! »

Il ouvrit violemment la porte du bâtiment, à la grande surprise du garde qui se tenait devant et, fulminant, marcha vers le portail grillagé derrière lequel une foule légèrement réduite était massée. Il harangua les personnes présentes avec colère :

« Messieurs, il y a des gens à l'intérieur de ces bâtiments qui, contrairement à vous, travaillent, et vous les en empêchez avec votre violence aussi gratuite que stupide ! »

Marlyn Scott, porte-parole du groupe, s'avança vers le grillage :

« Votre boulot c'est de cacher la vérité ! On n'en veut pas des mecs comme vous !

\- Vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez ! Vous n'avez pas l'once d'un bagage scientifique ! Grand bien vous fasse de rester des ignares, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde !

\- Ah ouais ? Et bah instruisez-nous alors, on attend que ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous étudiez là-dedans, hein ? »

La foule gronda et les soldats levèrent nerveusement leurs armes. Aucun n'osait arrêter le docteur Harrison, aucun ordre n'ayant été donné dans ce sens. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva à l'horizon avant de laisser apparaître un convoi de vieux pick-up qui approchait à toute allure sur la route de terre.

Marlyn exulta :

« Vous allez faire moins le malin maintenant ! Voilà les renforts. On est bien armé dans les fermes de la région et la vérité, on va vous l'arracher ! »

Des cris enthousiastes saluèrent son discours. Les soldats paraissaient de moins en moins sûrs d'eux face à la foule déchaînée. Mais le docteur Harrison, hors de lui, n'était pas près à battre en retraite devant ces ignorants.

Pendant ce temps, Sam et le sergent Green récupéraient quelques bouteilles d'eau un peu tiède dans la réserve du bâtiment principal. Ils furent interrompus par le major Stuart qui accourait vers eux :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ! Major, on vient de me rapporter qu'un de vos docteurs est en train d'exciter la foule !

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Sam. C'est pas vrai, Harrison ! Où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Suivez-moi ! »

Le trio courut jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment où il découvrit une véritable vision d'horreur : la foule était plus importante que jamais et de nombreuses personnes brandissaient fusils et engins contendants improvisés, tels des fourches et des pelles. Devant eux les soldats déboussolés reculaient peu à peu, tandis que le docteur Harrison se tenait bien droit à quelques mètres du portail, d'où il hurlait furieusement vers les émeutiers :

« Vous ne savez même pas ce que vous faites ! Ce qui se passe ici vous dépasse !

\- Il avoue ! s'exclama un paysan. Les extraterrestres sont chez nous et vous, vous collaborez avec eux ! Ils veulent nous envahir et vous les laissez faire ! »

Carter se précipita vers Harrison qu'elle entraîna en arrière.

« Paul, il ne faut pas rester là ! Nous devons nous abriter pour permettre aux soldats d'agir ! »

A cet instant un coup de feu retentit. Le coup, sûrement tiré par un fermier peu habitué au maniement du fusil, était visiblement partit tout seul, heureusement en l'air, mais la foule hurla de plus belle et se rua sur le portail.

Le major Stuart s'avança pour tenter de calmer les choses :

« Mesdames et Messieurs, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous, je vous assure que nous ne cachons rien ici ! »

Mais sa voix était insuffisante pour couvrir les cris de l'émeute.

« Vous ne voulez pas nous défendre contre eux, hurla un homme. Alors on va le faire nous même ! Si vous n'êtes pas avec nous, vous êtes de leur côté ! »

Il arracha le fusil que tenait son voisin et visa le major Stuart. Celui-ci leva les mains dans un geste de conciliation mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot pour sa défense, l'homme pressa la détente. La balle toucha le militaire à la tête qui s'effondra, mort sur le coup. Le sang coula et l'enfer se déchaîna. Des soldats tirèrent sur la foule. Les émeutiers proches du portail cherchaient à s'en éloigner pour fuir les représailles des militaires alors que ceux de derrière poussaient vers l'avant pour voir ce qui se passait. De nouveaux coups de feu retentirent. Sam tira de force le docteur Harrison vers le bâtiment. Il avait l'air tétanisé par la vue du cadavre du major Stuart. Au grand étonnement de Carter qui ne l'aurait pas cru aussi courageux, le docteur Sullivan la rejoignit à mi-chemin et l'aida à pousser Harrison à l'abri. Le sergent Green leur cria de se dépêcher, tandis qu'il maintenait la lourde porte du bâtiment ouverte pour qu'ils puissent s'y replier. Lorsqu'il la referma derrière eux, une balle l'atteignit à l'épaule. Il tituba puis s'effondra. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux, Sam nota qu'ils n'étaient apparemment que tous les quatre. Elle se précipita alors vers le blessé pour prendre son pouls. La blessure n'était pas belle à voir.

« Il est en vie, constata-t-elle avec soulagement, seulement évanoui.

\- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? interrogea Sullivan en balbutiant.

\- Je pense que oui, à condition qu'il soit soigné rapidement. Écoutez, je dois contacter la base. Vous deux, vous restez ici et vous veillez sur le sergent. Compressez la plaie pour qu'il ne perde pas trop de sang ! », ordonna-t-elle à ses collègues scientifiques avant de courir vers la salle des communications.

Sur le chemin, Sam aperçu quelques militaires qui couraient dans le couloir devant elle.

« Hé soldats ! les interpella-t-elle. Arrêtez-vous, nous devons organiser une défense ! »

Mais ils poursuivirent leur course sans l'écouter et franchirent une porte donnant sur l'extérieur.

Atteignant le petit local des communications, Sam composa le numéro de la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Un standardiste lui répondit.

« Passez-moi le colonel O'Neill, ordonna-t-elle. C'est très urgent ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard la voix de son supérieur lui répondait :

« Carter, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Mon Colonel, la situation commence à dégénérer ici. Les émeutiers sont plus nombreux et armés. Le major Stuart, responsable de la base provisoire, a été abattu et le sergent Green, qui nous encadrait, est gravement blessé.

\- Les deux scientifiques ?

\- Ils vont bien.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes assez nombreux pour contenir la foule ?

\- J'ai peur que non mon Colonel. Je crois… J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus personne dans le bâtiment, à part moi, Sullivan, Harrison et le sergent Green. Des soldats sont sortis par la porte de derrière. Je ne veux pas émettre d'accusation infondée, mais je crois qu'ils sont en train de déserter leur poste. »

Quelques secondes de silence lui répondirent. Soudain, des coups de feu se firent entendre à l'extérieur, de plus en plus nombreux.

Sam s'apprêta à en faire part à Jack quand Sullivan entra en courant dans la pièce, à bout de souffle et visiblement paniqué :

« Major Carter, nous sommes foutus ! J'ai pu voir à travers le hublot de la porte… Le portail a été ouvert, et les émeutiers sont en train de rentrer dans le complexe ! J'ai vu des véhicules militaires forcer le passage pour sortir… Je crois qu'ils ont fait des blessés !

\- Vous avez entendu mon Colonel ? demanda Sam à l'adresse de son supérieur.

\- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix légèrement anxieuse. Carter, vous devez vous tirer de ce merdier ! »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif vers le scientifique qui secoua négativement la tête :

« J'ai l'impression que la foule encercle complètement le bâtiment…

\- Mon Colonel, apparemment il n'y a pas d'issue, nous sommes… »

Un craquement sur la ligne l'interrompit.

« Mon Colonel ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Pas de réponse. Les communications étaient coupées.

Carter s'efforça de réfléchir rapidement. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant que les émeutiers ne s'introduisent dans le bâtiment principal puisqu'il leur faudrait forcer les portes protégées par des codes d'accès.

« La salle contenant l'objet extraterrestre est blindée. Nous allons nous réfugier dedans. Dépêchons-nous d'aller chercher les deux autres ! »

Le major Carter et le docteur Sullivan rejoignirent rapidement l'entrée du bâtiment. Par le hublot, Carter aperçut des hommes qui s'acharnaient contre la porte. Elle attrapa les épaules du sergent Green et Sullivan pris ses pieds. Ils le soulevèrent avec difficulté. Un énorme choc résonna alors sur la porte extérieure du bâtiment : les émeutiers tentaient de la faire sauter en fonçant dedans avec une voiture. Le bruit se reproduisit encore et encore tandis qu'ils courraient tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte blindée, ralentis par leur fardeau humain.

Carter avait vu le sergent Green l'ouvrir plus tôt dans l'après-midi : il fallait passer une carte dans une glissière puis valider par reconnaissance digitale. La présence d'un clavier semblait indiquer que la porte pouvait également être ouverte par un code, mais Sam ne s'en préoccupa pas. Fouillant rapidement les poches du sergent Green, elle en extirpa la fameuse carte. Puis Sullivan et elle s'échinèrent à soulever le corps du blessé pour pouvoir poser son index sur le système de reconnaissance digitale. La porte s'ouvrit enfin.

« Où est Paul ? » demanda subitement le docteur Sullivan.

Effectivement, Harrison ne se trouvait pas avec eux.

« Je croyais qu'il nous suivait ! s'exclama Sam.

\- Il était avec le sergent à l'entrée du bâtiment quand nous les avons rejoints, j'en suis sûr. Mais après il y a eu cet énorme coup sur la porte, et… Je ne sais plus…

\- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Carter. Il a du paniquer et est resté en arrière ! Bon, Sullivan, vous restez avec Green. Je vais le chercher. »

Sam s'empara du revolver accroché à la ceinture du sergent et s'élança donc une nouvelle fois hors de la pièce protégée. Les coups sur la porte étaient de plus en plus forts : nul doute qu'elle ne tarderait pas à céder. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche du scientifique disparu mais ne le vit nulle part. S'efforçant de garder son calme, elle s'astreignit à ralentir sa respiration anarchique. Une fois son souffle devenu moins fort et plus régulier, elle pu percevoir un faible gémissement qui émanait d'une pièce voisine. Sans hésiter, elle y pénétra.

Dans un premier temps, la pièce lui sembla vide et elle sentit le désespoir la gagner. Il lui restait si peu de temps pour se mettre en sécurité. Puis elle l'aperçut : recroquevillé sous un bureau, le docteur Harrison semblait en état de choc.

« Paul, appela-t-elle doucement, levez-vous, nous devons partir. Suivez-moi, nous serons en sécurité. »

Elle le tira doucement de sous le bureau afin de ne pas le braquer et il se laissa faire docilement. Soulagée, elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce en remorquant le scientifique lorsque la porte extérieure céda sous les attaques répétées des émeutiers.

Harrison hurla, et un coup de feu retentit. Sam sortit prestement son revolver. Elle tira deux coups en l'air, ce qui eu pour effet de stopper dans leur élan la petite dizaine d'émeutiers qui venait de faire son entrée.

Dans le silence enfin retrouvé, presque entièrement dissimulée par la cloison, Carter pu faire entendre sa voix :

« Restez où vous êtes ! Le premier qui bouge, je le descends ! »

Les émeutiers parurent désarçonnés par cette résistance inattendue.

« C'est une femme, remarqua bêtement l'un d'entre eux, l'air indécis.

\- Ce qui ne signifie pas que je ne sais pas tirer, répliqua Carter. Maintenant nous allons sortir à deux de cette pièce, et vous allez nous laisser partir.

\- C'est une feinte ! s'écria une voix rauque. Ce n'est pas une femme, c'est un extraterrestre ! Ils essaient de sortir d'ici pour commencer l'invasion ! »

L'homme commença à avancer, une lueur folle dans les yeux.

« Ne bougez plus ! » ordonna Carter.

Voyant qu'il ne s'exécutait pas, elle visa la cuisse de l'homme et tira. Il s'effondra, la jambe en sang, en hurlant :

« C'est une arme extraterrestre ! Je suis touché, ça m'empoisonne ! »

Malgré la gravité de la situation Carter ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel : même blessé ce type continuait à débiter des inepties. Elle n'avait cependant pas le temps de s'amuser de ce détail : les quelques collègues armés du blessé, furieux de savoir l'un des leurs atteint par une dangereuse arme inconnue, levaient à leur tour leurs fusils en s'avançant. Carter tira deux balles de semonce au ras de leurs têtes, ce qui les fit hésiter. Elle propulsa Harrison dans le couloir. Tandis qu'elle courait, Sam tira en arrière, un peu au hasard, pour ralentir leurs poursuivants. Elle maudit ses chaussures à talon qui la ralentissait : que n'aurait-elle donné pour son uniforme de terrain avec ses bonnes vieilles rangers, si disgracieuses mais ô combien plus pratiques ! Poussant Harrison devant elle, elle arriva enfin à la pièce blindée où le docteur Sullivan scrutait le couloir à travers la porte entrouverte. Les voyant arriver, il ouvrit grand la porte pour leur permettre de s'engouffrer dans la pièce puis la claqua au nez de leurs poursuivants.

Harrison s'effondra au sol, l'air choqué, et Sullivan se précipita vers le blessé qu'il avait abandonné pour recommencer à compresser la plaie. Sam l'écarta pour examiner la blessure du militaire. La balle avait traversé l'épaule, occasionnant de sérieux dégâts. Elle entreprit de bander la plaie avec un chiffon tandis que des coups pleuvaient sans discontinuer contre la porte blindée. Le sergent remua quelque peu puis revint lentement à lui.

« Où sommes-nous ? murmura-t-il faiblement.

\- Reposez-vous, Sergent, vous êtes blessé. Nous sommes dans la pièce où est entreposé l'objet

\- Oh, non… souffla-t-il en suffoquant, apparemment paniqué.

\- Soyez tranquille, le rassura Sam, il faudra un bout bon de temps aux émeutiers pour réussir à forcer cette porte. ça laisse le temps aux renforts d'arriver.

\- Il n'y aura pas de renforts… répondit péniblement le sergent Green.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Sam. Il faut bien défendre cette base ! Ils ne peuvent quand même pas laisser une technologie alien aux mains du premier venu !

\- Pas la peine… Les murs de la salle sont bourrés d'explosifs. Ils peuvent les déclencher à tout moment. Et ils se déclencheront automatiquement si la porte est forcée. C'est quand même plus sûr…

\- Mais enfin, bafouilla Sullivan, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, tout cela me parait être une très mauvaise idée ! Dans la mesure où nous sommes à l'intérieur…

\- Les ordres étaient d'évacuer la base si la foule ne pouvait pas être contenue… répondit simplement Green.

\- Mais on ne pouvait pas savoir ! répondit un Sullivan outré.

\- Donc si les émeutiers parviennent à forcer la porte, nous sommes cuits, résuma Sam.

\- Mais il faut les prévenir ! s'exclama Sullivan. Eux aussi seront tués dans l'explosion, ils n'ont aucune raison de faire ça !

\- Aucune chance qu'ils ne nous écoutent vu leur hystérie, répondit Carter avec lassitude. Ils nous tueront si on ouvre cette porte…

\- Mais vous êtes armée ! Vous pourrez nous sortir de là, pas vrai Major ?

\- Désolée Sullivan, c'est un six coups. Le pistolet est vide maintenant. Nous n'avons rien pour nous défendre... »

Les coups à la porte s'arrêtèrent alors. Pendant une minute ce fut le silence.

« Peut-être qu'ils abandonnent ? » espéra Sullivan.

Hélas, comme s'il avait été entendu, les émeutiers choisirent cet instant pour reprendre de plus belle leur martèlement sur la porte. Sam tenta de remotiver ses troupes :

« Le colonel O'Neill sait que nous sommes coincés ici. Il ne nous laissera pas tomber. Attendons les secours, ils viendront nous chercher. »

Une longue attente s'installa alors. L'air était étouffant et ils n'avaient pas d'eau pour se rafraîchir. Le docteur Harrison s'était finalement calmé et fixait d'un œil morne la porte sur laquelle des coups se faisaient entendre de temps à autre. Le sergent Green allait de plus en plus mal. Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Carter s'efforçait de compresser la plaie, les mains gluantes de sang et de sueur. Les heures passèrent, longues et angoissantes.

Sam commençait à douter. Elle avait toute confiance en son supérieur et savait que jamais il ne la laisserait tomber. « On n'abandonne jamais les nôtres », c'était son credo. Mais mesurait-il la gravité de la situation ? Était-il au courant pour les explosifs ? Hammond avait des relations haut-placées, il pourrait peut-être découvrir la vérité. Elle s'interrogeait aussi sur leur situation présente : pourquoi les explosifs n'avaient-ils pas encore été déclenchés ? Parce qu'une mission de sauvetage était en route, ou bien seulement parce que les responsables voulaient une meilleure évaluation de la situation avant de lancer le feu d'artifice ? Elle se sentait totalement impuissante dans cette pièce pouvant exploser à tout instant, et cela lui minait le moral.

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, Sam jugea l'état du sergent Green trop critique pour continuer à attendre ici. Il fallait agir ou il y passerait.

« Nous allons tenter une sortie, déclara-t-elle à ses compagnons d'infortune.

\- Vous êtes folle ! s'exclama Harrison. Vous allez nous faire tuer !

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, Docteur, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Aucun renfort n'est venu et d'après le sergent Green, il est bien possible qu'ils ne viennent pas du tout. Nous devons essayer de sortir maintenant, il a besoin de soin très rapidement.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas d'arme… rappela timidement le docteur Sullivan.

\- Ça fait longtemps que personne n'a tenté d'ouvrir la porte. Ils ne sont peut-être plus dans le coin. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. » conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

Sam se leva et examina le matériel disponible dans la pièce. Elle soupesa un extincteur : il était lourd et pourrait faire une bonne massue en cas de besoin.

Brusquement une série de bip se fit entendre : quelqu'un tapait un code à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les émeutiers essayaient des séries de chiffres au hasard. Néanmoins, par précaution, elle fit signe aux deux physiciens de se cacher derrière la porte. La poignée bascula alors. Sam leva son extincteur tandis que la porte s'ouvrait lentement…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspens ! Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans une semaine. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous le week-end prochain, pour la conclusion de l'intrigue de cette première partie !


	3. Apocalypse Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, avec pas mal d'action cette fois-ci. J'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> J'en profite pour vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires. Merci aux anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre : Riri, HeartofGlass et Phoebile. Vos éloges m'ont fait très plaisir mais me mettent beaucoup de pression pour les chapitres suivants, qui devront être à la hauteur de vos attentes !
> 
> Phoebile : Je suis très honorée que tu ais fait une exception pour moi avec ce long commentaire. Tu as bien fait de me signaler les fautes d'orthographe, elles sont à présent corrigées. Concernant le système d'hyperpropulsion, n'oublions pas que la technologie étudiée ici est différente de celle des Goaul'ds, donc leur système peut-être plus petit.
> 
> Encore une fois, un grand merci à ma béta-lectrice Pommedapi ! Je remercie aussi mon prim' lecteur, Bibi Phoque, qui malgré, malgré ce que son surnom pourrait laisser croire, fait parfois des remarques bien utiles et m'a trouvé le nom de ce chapitre !

**Chapitre 3**

**Apocalypse Now**

 

Le colonel O'Neill semblait, pour une fois, installé à son bureau en train d'y terminer des rapports demandés de longue date par le général Hammond. Malgré cette apparence studieuse, un petit papier découpé dans un journal trônait sur le dessus de la pile de paperasse dans laquelle était plongé le militaire : il s'agissait en fait d'un sodoku sur lequel le colonel séchait depuis maintenant deux jours. Il devait pourtant le terminer. Il y allait non seulement de son honneur, mais aussi des dix dollars qu'il avait pariés avec le docteur Jackson.

Il grogna lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone l'interrompit dans ses réflexions mathématiques. Lorsqu'il décrocha, un standardiste l'informa que le major Carter souhaitait lui parler. Apparemment, c'était urgent.

Jack fut tout de suite en alerte. Le dernier coup de fil de son second l'avait quelque peu alarmé. Coincée au milieu du désert, entourée d'une foule en colère… ça n'augurait rien de bon.

« Carter, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-il immédiatement.

\- Mon Colonel, la situation commence à dégénérer ici. Les émeutiers sont plus nombreux et armés. Le major Stuart, responsable de la base provisoire, a été abattu, et le sergent Green qui nous encadrait est gravement blessé.

\- Les deux scientifiques ?

\- Ils vont bien.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes assez nombreux pour contenir la foule ?

\- J'ai peur que non, mon Colonel. Je crois… J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus personne dans le bâtiment, à part moi, Sullivan, Harrison et le sergent Green. Les soldats sont sortis par la porte de derrière. Je ne veux pas émettre d'accusation infondée, mais je crois que les soldats sont en train de déserter leur poste. »

Une colère sourde s'empara de Jack. Des soldats n'étaient pas sensés abandonner leur poste surtout s'il restait des gens, à fortiori des civils, coincés à l'intérieur. Mais par-dessus tout, c'était la légère panique qu'il percevait dans la voix de Sam qui le mettait hors de lui. Elle s'efforçait de rester tout à fait professionnelle, mais il sentait qu'elle avait peur. Et il y avait de quoi : elle se retrouvait presque seule face à une bande de paranoïaques déchaîné, avec la responsabilité de protéger deux scientifiques peu débrouillards. Il se jura de faire payer ceux qui l'avaient mise dans ce pétrin.

Il entendit à l'autre bout du fil une série de claquements : des coups de feu étaient tirés. La situation empirait.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu demander à Sam des précisions sur les événements en cours, une voix se fit entendre dans le combiné, légèrement brouillée mais clairement audible. Il cru reconnaître un des deux scientifiques. Il semblait paniqué.

« Major Carter, nous sommes foutus ! J'ai pu voir à travers le hublot de la porte… Le portail a été ouvert, et les émeutiers sont en train de rentrer dans le complexe ! J'ai vu des véhicules militaires forcer le passage pour sortir… Je crois qu'ils ont fait des blessés !

\- Vous avez entendu mon Colonel ? » demanda la voix de Sam.

Il avait bien entendu, effectivement. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Oui, répondit-il en s'efforçant de masquer son angoisse. Carter, vous devez vous tirer de ce merdier ! »

La voix inconnue fit hélas taire son maigre espoir de voir la situation s'arranger rapidement :

« J'ai l'impression que la foule encercle complètement le bâtiment…

\- Mon Colonel, apparemment il n'y a pas d'issue, nous sommes… »

La voix de Sam fut brutalement coupée.

« Carter ? cria-t-il dans le téléphone. Carter, répondez ! »

Mais seule la tonalité se fit entendre.

Sans plus perdre de temps, Jack se précipita dans le bureau du général Hammond pour lui faire part de la situation. Celui-ci ordonna une réunion d'urgence et fit convoquer Daniel et Teal'c en salle de briefing. Une fois l'équipe SG-1, privée du major Carter, réunie, Jack exposa la situation :

« Carter est coincée avec les docteurs Harrison et Sullivan à l'intérieur du complexe construit autour de l'objet qui s'est crashé hier. Une foule composée en majorité de fermiers des environs qui reprochent au gouvernement de cacher la vérité sur une soi-disant invasion extraterrestre est parvenue à forcer l'entrée. Je ne sais pas grand-chose à part qu'ils sont armés.

\- Qu'en est-il des autres militaires présents sur le site ? s'enquit Teal'c.

\- Le responsable de la base a été abattu, répondit le colonel. Ils sont avec un certain sergent Green qui est gravement blessé. Quand aux autres militaires… ils ont apparemment quitté la base.

\- Comment ça « quitté la base » ? s'étonna Daniel. Ils ne devraient pas empêcher les gens de récupérer l'objet extraterrestre ? Le gouvernement s'en mordrait les doigts si des opposants politiques entraient en possession d'une preuve d'une dissimulation effective de la vérité. Ou alors ils ont abandonnés leurs postes ?

\- C'est ce que pense Carter. Je ne comprends pas non plus ce qui a pu se passer. »

Hammond les rejoignit alors.

« Nous allons peut-être avoir quelques éclaircissements, Colonel. J'ai enfin réussi à contacter le général Edwards, responsable de l'opération. Nous devrions pouvoir discuter d'ici quelques minutes. »

En effet, Walter entra alors pour brancher dans la salle un système d'audioconférence. Une minute plus tard, il avertit le général que tout était prêt. Lorsqu'il fut enfin en ligne avec son homologue, Hammond s'enquit de la situation :

« Général Edwards, ici le général Hammond. Je suis avec le colonel O'Neill et son équipe. Nous sommes très inquiets pour les membres de notre base que nous vous avons envoyés. Toute communication avec eux a été coupée. Auriez-vous des informations ?

\- La situation est en effet très préoccupante. L'émeute a gagné en ampleur et n'a pas pu être contenue. Apparemment, vos trois scientifiques se trouvent dans le bâtiment principal avec le sergent Green.

\- Combien vous reste-t-il d'hommes sur place ? » demanda diplomatiquement Hammond.

Le général Edwards marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de finalement répondre :

« Seulement le sergent Green. Les soldats avaient pour ordre d'évacuer la base si les émeutiers parvenaient à forcer le passage.

\- Ils avaient pour ordre de QUOI ? s'exclama O'Neill, absolument furieux. Est-ce qu'ils avaient aussi pour ordre d'abandonner des gens derrière eux ?

\- Bien sûr que non… Le sergent Green n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de les faire évacuer.

\- Le sergent Green est grièvement blessé ! Il n'était pas en état de le faire ! Vos hommes auraient du s'assurer que tout le monde était en sécurité avant d'abandonner le navire ! ragea O'Neill.

\- Je suis désolé pour vos trois hommes, répondit Edwards après quelques secondes.

\- Comment ça vous êtes désolé ? s'étonna Daniel. Insinuez-vous qu'ils sont perdus et que rien ne sera fait pour les secourir ?

\- Ce serait trop risqué.

\- Et comment comptez vous empêcher les émeutiers de mettre la main sur l'artéfact extraterrestre ? interrogea le général Hammond en coupant Jack qui s'apprêtait à répliquer.

\- La pièce dans laquelle il se trouve est équipée d'explosifs. Notre intention est de détruire l'objet pour l'empêcher de tomber entre de mauvaises mains. »

Cette fois, Jack explosa :

« Mon Général, sauf votre respect, tout cela est complètement fou ! Il y a je ne sais combien de civils qui ont envahi ces bâtiments, et surtout il reste des hommes à nous à l'intérieur ! Et vous voudriez les y abandonner !

\- Colonel, je vous prierai de vous contrôler, répliqua le général Edwards. Cette procédure permet de garantir la sécurité de secrets militaires très importants. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser ces obsédés du complot entrer en possession d'une preuve que les ovnis sont réels ! »

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de cet homme, Jack se tourna vers le général Hammond :

« Mon Général, permission de nous rendre là bas pour les secourir. On ne peut quand même pas les laisser tomber !

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Colonel. Général Edwards, je tiens quant à moi la vie des personnes placées sous ma responsabilité en très haute estime, aussi je souhaite envoyer une équipe de sauvetage sur place avant que vous ne déclenchiez l'explosion.

\- Écoutez, Général Hammond, je préférerai ne pas laisser le temps aux émeutiers de fouiller toute la base. Dieu sait ce qu'ils pourraient y trouver pour soutenir leurs théories.

\- L'objet n'est-il pas protégé ? interrogea Teal'c en haussant un sourcil.

\- Si, il est entreposé dans une salle blindée. Si la porte venait à en être forcée, les explosifs se déclencheraient automatiquement.

\- Dans ce cas, les secrets du gouvernement sont bien protégés, nota Hammond, et nous pouvons prendre le temps de tenter un sauvetage.

Leur interlocuteur réfléchit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse trois heures, concéda finalement Edward à contrecœur. Passé ce délai, les explosifs seront déclenchés. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre mission de sauvetage, même si pour ma part je considère cela par avance comme un échec.

\- Merci, mon Général, répondit ironiquement O'Neill.

\- Général Edwards, pourriez-vous nous transmettre les plans de votre base ? Cela facilitera le travail de mon équipe.

\- Ce sera fait. » répondit l'homme à Hammond avant de raccrocher.

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle. Jack fixait la table devant lui d'un air mauvais en ruminant sa colère. Daniel avait l'air troublé, comme s'il s'efforçait toujours de comprendre comment les dirigeants d'un pays sensément civilisé pouvaient en venir à prendre de telles décisions. Ce fut finalement Teal'c qui brisa le silence :

« Quel est le moyen de transport le plus rapide pour rejoindre le major Carter ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

\- Vous irez en hélicoptère, décida Hammond. Je vais tout de suite informer le pilote qu'il doit se préparer à décoller. »

Le sergent de garde pénétra dans la pièce :

« Excusez-moi, mon Général. Un fax pour vous, annonça-t-il en tendant une feuille de papier à Hammond.

\- Ce sont les plans du complexe envoyés par le général Edwards. » déclara celui-ci après un bref coup d'œil au papier.

L'équipe se pencha immédiatement dessus.

« C'est à échelle réelle ? demanda Daniel. Les murs ont l'air très fin.

\- Effectivement, confirma Hammond. Il s'agit d'un bâtiment en préfabriqué.

\- Ils ne tiendront jamais sous la pression de la foule.

\- Sauf cette salle, remarqua Jack en tapotant un carré annoté 'laboratoire'. Les cloisons sont très épaisses, probablement blindées. Et regardez, il y a un interstice entre deux épaisseurs de mur : ça doit être là que se trouvent les explosifs. C'est la salle dont nous a parlé Edwards.

\- Si cette salle est la seule dotée de murs solides, le major Carter y a peut-être trouvé refuge. » déclara calmement Teal'c.

La pensée était logique mais elle les glaça tous. Carter était maligne, elle aurait effectivement repéré la salle aux murs plus épais. Et si personne ne lui avait dit pour les explosifs… Elle s'était jetée droit dans un piège.

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, dit le général. Allez vous préparez, vous partez tout de suite ! »

 

* * *

 

L'hélicoptère déposa les trois membres restant de SG-1 à environ deux kilomètres du complexe militaire afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. L'ambiance était très tendue, tous mesurant la gravité de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait leur amie. Jack en particulier n'avait pas desserré les dents du voyage, rongé par l'inquiétude. Mais cette désagréable attente était maintenant terminée et il leur fallait passer à l'action. Les réflexes militaires de Jack reprirent tout de suite le dessus sur ses sentiments, chassant l'angoisse.

Deux soldats de la base du général Edwards les attendaient sur le site d'atterrissage. Ils le saluèrent et lui remirent le code et la carte permettant d'ouvrir la salle protégée dans laquelle se trouvait l'objet extraterrestre. O'Neill les en remercia, puis, sans perdre de temps, ordonna une marche rapide en direction des bâtiments.

Les trois coéquipiers avaient opté pour des tenues civiles afin de pouvoir se mêler à la foule. Leur arrivée aux abords du bâtiment passa donc totalement inaperçue. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes à l'extérieur du complexe. Ils se dirigèrent vers un groupe particulièrement dense constitué de personnes à l'air agité. Des cris retentissaient de temps à autre. En s'approchant, ils notèrent la présence d'un homme à terre qui semblait blessé à la jambe.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jack sèchement.

L'un des hommes les considéra avec méfiance.

\- Vous êtes qui ?

\- Des journalistes, répondit promptement Daniel. On veut écrire un article sur l'événement.

\- Très bien, faut que la presse soit là pour dire la vérité au monde sur ce qui se passe ici ! s'exclama le blessé avec exaltation.

\- Ta gueule, Fred, rétorqua le premier homme. Tu devrais te ménager avec ta blessure.

De fait, la cuisse de l'homme n'était pas belle à voir. Un garrot compressait la blessure, mais c'était un travail d'amateur et il était complètement imbibé de sang.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta Jack avec plus de patience.

\- Fred s'est fait tiré dessus par un alien. Il veut pas qu'on l'emmène se faire soigner parce que d'après lui c'est un jour historique et il faut qu'il soit là.

\- Parfaitement, renchérit le blessé. Pas question que je sois pas là le jour où la vérité éclate !

\- Un alien ? interrogea Daniel avec curiosité.

\- Tout juste. Il voulait se faire passer pour une nana mais on l'a démasqué.

\- Quel genre de nana ? demanda Jack avec angoisse, anticipant déjà la réponse.

\- Genre blonde. Elle était là quand on est rentré dans le bâtiment. On n'a pas voulu la laisser partir préparer son invasion alien et on a essayé de la descendre. Mais elle était drôlement rapide ! Genre surhumain. Elle nous a tiré dessus et elle s'est enfuie avec un autre gus. On les a poursuivit mais on n'a pas pu les avoir.

\- Pauvre idiot ! explosa Jack en s'avançant vers l'homme avec une agressivité manifeste. C'était pas un alien, c'était une amie à moi que vous avez essayé de descendre !

\- Calmez-vous, O'Neill, le retint Teal'c sous le regard éberlué des hommes autour d'eux.

Jack sembla un instant prêt à le repousser pour aller mettre son poing dans la figure du blessé mais il parvint à prendre sur lui.

\- C'est bon, Murray, répondit-il appelant Teal'c par le pseudonyme qu'il utilisait quand il voulait passer incognito sur Terre. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait à voir la tronche de sa jambe, je ne vais pas en rajouter.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de l'homme et entreprit de refaire son garrot.

\- Votre soi-disant extraterrestre vous a fait une blessure bien propre. La balle a traversé la cuisse sans toucher d'os. Mais vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'hôpital avant de vous vider de tout votre sang. En ce qui me concerne vous le méritez, mais si E.T. a eu à cœur de vous épargner… Maintenant vous avez pas intérêt à ce que je vous recroise, je suis pas tendre avec les mecs qui s'en prennent à la première venue, annonça-t-il sèchement.

Il se retourna et partit avant que l'homme ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Teal'c et Daniel sur les talons.

\- Ces gens m'ont l'air psychologiquement dérangés, remarqua Teal'c avec dédain.

\- Complètement parano, confirma Daniel. Vous avez très bien réagi en le soignant, Jack, vous vous améliorez. Au début, j'ai cru que vous alliez lui régler son compte.

\- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait… Mais il ne nous reste qu'une heure pour sortir Carter de ce bazar, donc ne perdons pas de temps avec ces types.

Les trois coéquipiers se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la base. Des gens courraient dans tous les sens. Certains étaient clairement venus dans un but intéressé et sortaient en emportant tous les objets de valeur qu'ils avaient pu ramasser : ordinateur, téléphone et même mobilier de bureau. Tout cela alimenterait sûrement le marché noir dans les prochains jours. D'autres personnes s'appliquaient à détruire systématiquement toutes les installations, sans doute pour priver le gouvernement des moyens nécessaires pour fomenter une invasion extraterrestre. Ils virent ainsi un homme armé d'un manche à balai longer le bâtiment en faisant voler en éclat chaque fenêtre. D'autres défonçaient les voitures qui restaient à coup de batte de baseball. Ils découvrirent une troisième catégorie de personnes en pénétrant dans le bâtiment : ceux qui cherchaient un moyen de prouver la conspiration gouvernementale. Pour se faire, ils fouillaient tous les bureaux en arrachant les tiroirs et en répandant les papiers dans les couloirs.

Un hurlement jaillit soudain du vacarme ambiant : apparemment, le destructeur de fenêtre venait de blesser une personne qui fouillait un bureau en explosant la fenêtre située juste au dessus de celui-ci. Le visage ensanglanté par les débris de verre, le blessé sortit du bureau en gémissant et ses collègues se dépêchèrent de l'évacuer.

L'équipe progressa rapidement au milieu de cet enfer. Grâce à leur étude des plans du complexe, ils purent rapidement atteindre le couloir dans lequel se trouvait la salle blindée où les attendait peut-être Carter.

Trois personnes se trouvaient déjà dans le couloir, occupées à fouiller un bureau situé en face de la salle blindée. Jack s'avança vers eux :

« Hé, les gars ! Parait que quelqu'un a trouvé un cadavre d'extraterrestre !

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama l'un des hommes, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Où ça ?

\- Dans la salle d'autopsie, mentit Jack avec aplomb. C'est dans le couloir de droite, là bas.

\- Les salauds, ils nous refont le coup de Roswell… Venez les gars, il faut qu'on voit ça ! »

Une fois les trois hommes partis, le colonel ordonna à Teal'c et à Daniel de surveiller les deux extrémités du couloir et se tourna vers le dispositif d'ouverture de la porte blindée. Il composa le code d'accès avec précaution, puis glissa la carte fournie par les hommes d'Edwards dans la fente. Un claquement indiqua que la porte venait de se déverrouiller.

Faisant signe à Teal'c de le couvrir, Jack poussa prudemment le battant de la porte et s'avança à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il détailla rapidement la scène qui se dessinait devant lui : un objet manifestement extra-terrestre trônait sur la terre nue, entouré d'établis sur lesquels reposaient maints instruments d'analyse.

Du coin de l'œil, il perçut un mouvement à sa gauche. Il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver l'extincteur qui fonçait droit vers lui.

« Mon Colonel ! » s'étonna la voix de son second en découvrant qu'elle venait de manquer d'assommer son supérieur.

Il se redressa pour se retrouver face à Carter armée de son extincteur. Il se sentit envahi d'un immense soulagement en la voyant vivante devant lui. La tension qui torturait sans relâche ses entrailles depuis les dernières heures se relâcha aussitôt. Sans réfléchir, il l'attira contre lui et la serra de toutes ses forces pendant une fraction de seconde. Prise par surprise, elle se laissa faire docilement. Mais il l'éloigna immédiatement de lui et, la tenant par les épaules à bout de bras pour la maintenir bien face à lui, entreprit de vérifier qu'elle était toujours en un seul morceau.

Elle avait l'air épuisé. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses yeux rougis et jamais il n'aurait cru la voir aussi débraillée. La température dans la pièce était suffocante et la transpiration faisait coller son chemisier froissé à sa peau. Apparemment, elle avait perdu sa veste dans la bataille, ainsi que ses chaussures, qui gisaient près du mur au fond de la pièce comme si on les y avait jetées rageusement. Il songea que cette hypothèse était des plus crédibles : si elle était effectivement enfermée ici depuis près de deux heures, ces chaussures à talon étaient sûrement loin d'être assez confortables pour faire les cent pas aussi longtemps.

Rassuré de ne voir aucune blessure apparente, son cerveau sembla se remettre en marche et lui fit instamment remarquer que sa conduite était tout à fait indécente pour un supérieur n'éprouvant aucun sentiment déplacé pour son second. Il consentit enfin à lâcher les épaules de son major et recula d'un pas avec un raclement de gorge gêné. Carter, bien qu'apparemment un peu étonnée, ne fit aucune remarque sur ces quelques secondes d'égarement. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il n'y lu que du soulagement.

Il remarqua alors pour la première fois les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il aux deux scientifiques, qui hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

\- Nous allons bien, répondit Harrison qui avait retrouvé de sa superbe, mais le sergent Green est au plus mal.

\- Une balle lui a traversé l'épaule, expliqua Carter. Son poumon a pu être touché.

\- D'accord. On appelle l'hélico et on se tire.

\- Mais je suis habillée en militaire, mon Colonel, objecta Carter. Et le sergent Green aussi. Vu son état, il est inconcevable de changer ses vêtements ou de le déplacer incognito !

\- Alors on va forcer le passage, répondit simplement Jack.

\- Vous êtes fou ? s'exclama Harrison en palissant. Ces gens dehors sont illuminés, et je dois dire que ma dernière expérience en leur compagnie m'a laissé un très mauvais souvenir…

\- Pas de souci, Doc, je vous protégerai, répliqua O'Neill avec un sourire ironique qui eut pour effet de réveiller la fierté du scientifique.

\- Je n'ai nullement besoin d'être protégé, Colonel. Je faisais juste remarquer que votre plan rudimentaire nous mettra tous en danger.

\- C'est ça ou rester dans une salle qui explosera dans quelques dizaines de minutes.

\- Oh. Dans ce cas… »

La voix grave de Teal'c se fit entendre dans le couloir :

« Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer dans cette pièce.

\- Et pourquoi, interrogea une voix agressive.

\- Parce que sinon je devrai vous tuer, répondit sobrement le Jaffa.

\- Oui, enfin, ce que mon ami veut dire… bafouilla Daniel à côté de lui, c'est que, en fait, cette pièce est piégée. Oui, parfaitement. Il y a un rayon laser extraterrestre à l'entrée qui vous découpe en morceau si vous franchissez la porte. On vient de voir un type y passer. C'est pour ça qu'on garde la porte.

\- Quoi, reprit l'autre voix, à présent pleine de curiosité, y'a un cadavre coupé en morceau ? Cool, je veux le voir !

Suivit un choc sourd.

« Teal'c, vous l'avez assommé ! s'indigna Daniel.

\- Votre mensonge n'était pas très crédible, Daniel Jackson. »

La tête de Daniel apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte :

« Jack, on ne devrait pas trop tarder, Teal'c vient d'assommer un émeutier, on risque de se faire repérer.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls deux minutes ! soupira Jack en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez les enfants, on lève le camp ! »

Le docteur Sullivan proposa d'utiliser une des tables à tréteaux de la pièce pour transporter le blessé. Les deux scientifiques seraient chargés de porter la civière de fortune pendant que SG-1 les couvrirait. Jack sortit sa radio de sa poche et contacta le pilote d'hélicoptère, lui ordonnant de les récupérer sur le toit du complexe dans cinq minutes. Puis il confia un revolver à Carter.

« Merci, mon Colonel, répondit cette dernière, je me sentais toute nue. »

Jack haussa les sourcils sans répondre.

« Enfin, je veux dire, sans armes… » bafouilla Sam en rougissant.

\- J'avais compris, répondit malicieusement son supérieur. Vous ne devriez pas remettre vos chaussures ?

\- Elles me gênent pour courir, alors…

Plusieurs voix se firent entendre au bout du couloir. Teal'c alla à la rencontre du groupe d'inconnus pour tenter de les persuader de faire demi-tour, mais il apparaissait clairement à tout le monde qu'il était grand temps de mettre les voiles. Daniel et Jack transférèrent en douceur le blessé sur le brancard improvisé dont se chargèrent les scientifiques. L'équipe se prépara enfin à sortir dans le couloir.

Jack se retourna cependant en constatant que Carter ne les suivait pas. Elle était penchée sur un ordinateur portable, dans un coin de la pièce.

« Carter, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je télécharge les données qu'on a récupérées dans l'objet.

\- On n'a pas le temps !

\- C'est presque fini, mon Colonel.

\- Major, il faut partir ! s'exclama-t-il avec un brin d'agacement.

\- Terminé ! déclara Carter en arrachant une clé USB de l'ordinateur pour la fourrer dans sa poche.

Jack se demanda pourquoi son second faisait toujours passer les découvertes scientifiques avant sa propre sécurité mais il n'insista pas. Il devait maintenant se concentrer sur une dernière tâche : amener toute son équipe intacte jusqu'au toit. Il passa devant et fit signe aux scientifiques de le suivre. Sam fermait la marche, son arme rapidement dissimulée dans la ceinture de sa jupe, sous le pan de son chemisier.

En sortant dans le couloir, ils découvrirent Teal'c et Daniel toujours aux prises avec le groupe d'émeutiers. L'un d'eux repéra les uniformes militaires de Sam et du sergent Green et hurla pour alerter les autres :

« Les conspirateurs ! Ils sont là ! »

Les hommes se ruèrent vers eux.

« Courrez ! ordonna Jack aux scientifiques en dégainant son arme. Suivez Teal'c ! »

Les deux scientifiques détalèrent avec leur précieux chargement derrière le grand Jaffa qui se dirigeait parfaitement dans la base. Autour d'eux, les membres de SG-1 tentaient de protéger leur avancée. Ils répugnaient à tirer sur les civils et s'efforçaient donc de viser au dessus des têtes de la foule. Mais leur défense était de ce fait peu efficace et les émeutiers ne tardèrent pas à s'en apercevoir. Reprenant courage en voyant que leurs ennemis ne les visaient pas directement, certains n'hésitèrent plus à lever leurs fusils pour riposter. Heureusement, le groupe de fuyards s'engouffra à cet instant dans un couloir perpendiculaire. Une échelle était accrochée au mur : c'est grâce à elle qu'on accédait au toit par une trappe dans le plafond.

Carter et O'Neill se postèrent au coin du couloir pour empêcher la progression des émeutiers. A contre cœur, ils furent contraints de tirer sur les plus agressifs pour protéger leur position. Ils prirent cependant garde à ne toucher aucun point vital.

Pendant ce temps, Teal'c décrocha l'échelle et la bloqua sous la trappe. Daniel monta le premier, déverrouilla l'ouverture et se hissa sur le toit. Par-dessus son épaule et sans s'arrêter de tirer, Jack ordonna aux deux scientifiques de grimper à leur tour. Teal'c souleva sans cérémonie le blessé pour le placer sur son épaule et monta rapidement l'échelle derrière eux, malgré sa lourde charge.

« On y va Carter ! » cria Jack pour couvrir le bruit des coups de feu.

Sam s'élança vers l'échelle, le colonel sur ses talons. Depuis le toit, Daniel s'efforçait de couvrir leur retraite tout en les gênant le moins possible dans leur progression. Quelques secondes plus tard, toute l'équipe était sur le toit.

« On vous aura ! brailla une voix en bas. Joe, file-moi un cocktail Molotov, je vais les exploser ces fumiers ! »

Carter et O'Neill s'empressèrent de soulever l'échelle et Daniel referma la trappe juste avant qu'une bouteille en verre ne s'écrase dessus. Elle retomba sur le sol du couloir en s'embrasant. Heureusement, la trappe tint bon.

« Tout le monde va bien ? s'enquit O'Neill.

\- Je préfère mon labo douillet à toute cette agitation, marmonna Sullivan, tout essoufflé et tremblant, en réponse.

\- L'absence d'échelle va les ralentir un peu mais ils trouveront bien un moyen de nous suivre, remarqua Daniel.

\- C'est pas grave, la cavalerie arrive. » répondit O'Neill qui scrutait l'horizon.

En effet, l'hélicoptère approchait dans le ciel bleu. Moins d'une minute après, il se posa sur le toit du bâtiment. Quelques manifestants avaient bien tenté de le viser depuis le sol, mais leurs fusils ne faisaient pas le poids face à l'engin militaire. Luttant contre le fort vent créé par la rotation des pâles, l'équipe se hissa à bord après avoir chargé le corps inanimé du sergent Green. Sam sortit immédiatement une trousse de secours pour lui administrer les premiers soins.

Alors que l'hélicoptère s'éloignait de la base en prenant de l'altitude, SG-1 observa la foule qui se déversait en courant du bâtiment. Des hurlements résonnaient jusqu'à eux. Ils en comprirent vite la cause lorsque des flammes s'échappèrent par les fenêtres : visiblement, l'adepte du cocktail Molotov avait provoqué un véritable incendie. Alors que le complexe était presque hors de leur vue, une énorme explosion retentit, tandis qu'une boule de feu s'élevait de l'endroit où se trouvait le bâtiment.

« Le général Edwards a déclenché son feu d'artifice…, commenta sobrement Daniel.

\- J'espère que tous les civils étaient sortis à temps. », murmura Sam d'un air désolé.

Les quatre amis contemplèrent silencieusement les flammes à l'horizon et Jack exprima ce que tous avaient sur le cœur :

« Quel gâchis… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin de la première partie ! La suite ne sera donc pas publiée la semaine prochaine car je dois finir de rédiger la deuxième partie. Je suis désolée, mais je fais ça pour votre bien : j'ai choisi de faire une pause dans la publication à un moment de l'histoire qui n'est pas trop critique afin de ménager vos nerfs ! (et de vous éviter d'attraper une AIPM, n'est-ce pas Gwenetsi ?)
> 
> La partie suivante s'intitulera _Le Ballet des Abeilles_ , et commencera avec un événement à ne pas manquer : le bal du SGC !


End file.
